Nightide/Parasite
Nighttide is a rebel assasin who goes under the name of Parasite whilst performing her ‘job’. She is orphaned, both her parents killed by the government, and is determined to overthrow them as she sees how corrupt they are. Description Nighttide has a charcoal grey underbelly, and her main scales are a dark ebony colour. Her wing membranes are a deep navy, and have sharp, square star patterns adorning them. Her eyes are amber, and stand out from the rest of his body. When assassinating, she wears an indigo star scarf that covers her snout, neck, and chest. History Nighttide was born in 8921 AS to a young couple called Silvertears and Moraisight. Silvertears had the power of prophecy, and when Nighttide was no more than three, she had a vision. He refused to tell anyone of the vision, and dissapeared for over a week. When she returned, the government attacked theur house and took Silvertears away to be killed for being an illegal moonborn. That day, Nighttide swore revenge on the government. Nighttide was living in Saturnalia at the time, but she moved to Nightcry to plot her revenge. She was happier than she was anywhere else, and she even met a handsome SandWing called Agave. But all was not to be. Agave was an animus, and, whilst at New Possibility, he was caught and executed for it. Nighttide was livid. Finally deciding that the governmen was a corrupt society and needed to be destroye, she dedicated her life to training, and, after a few years, became one of the best fighters in Nightcry. Finally believing she was read, she left Nightcry and killed the soldiers who killed Agrave. She won. She had expected to win. She escaped, too. She had not expected to escape. And yet she did. She retur home, hid the evidence, and basked in her victory. Until she heard of a month year old animus SandWing being executed. She crashed the execution, and killed everyone there except the dragonet. She took the small dragonet home, and raised her until she was two years old. She then told the animus, Agrave II, to fly away from Pyrrhia until they reached Pantala. And then she heard of another execution. She continued performing this grim form of vengeance for at least a year, and gained notoriety among the government, even though none knew her name and merely called her Titanium. But, in fact, it wasn’t until 8929 AS, when one of her few survivors, a small dragonet, asked her what her name was. Nighttide didn’t reply, instead mere calling her one nickname that would become her own: “Parasite.” Personality When Nightide first started out in life, she was bright. Hopeful. Happy. She believed in the good of everyone, and that the Government was always right no matter what. Her personality was bubbly and happy, and she would spend hours on end in the garden. She was very reliant on her family, and loved them very much. She was slightly spontaneous, and all-over-the place. Her attention span is extremely short, and she had a very bad memory. After her Mother’s death, she began to become a little more introverted. She was horribly sad and almost inconsolable, and lonely. She pushed away everything around her, and became so sad she could barely think straight. Once she met Agave, she began to become a little more self confident. Slowly but surely, she began to open up, and became closer to Agave than she had anyone else. After Agave’s death, she refused to let any emotion into her heart. She sealed it off from the world, and dedicated herself to training instead. Once she became Parasite, she hardened herself a lot more, and became a ruthless killer-but not one without morals. Those she rescued she treated with kindness and respect, before sending them away to Pantala. Abilities Nightide had few abilities when she was a dragonet. She couldn’t fly very fast, or garden well, or, really, be the best in anything. This stayed the same after her Mother’s death, as she was too unconsolable after it. But, when she met Agrave, she began to train for flying with him, as he intended to enter the olympics. After Agrave’s death, she began to train for five hours a day, with the intent of taking down the official executioner. She became quite skilled with the sai, and was able to beat most dragons in a fight with it. Quotes “Life? Oh, that was a total scam. They advertised it as easy.” “You know I’d do anything for you.” -Nighttide to Agrave “This is life. But don’t worry. I’m here to protect you from the worst of it.” -Nighttide to Agrave II “Oh. Hello. Sorry to interrupt your little execution, but I’m just here to kill you all and rescue that dragonet.” -Nightide after breaking into an execution. “The Government? Them? When was the last time they did anything not evil?” -Nightide to Agrave II. “Parasite.” -Nightide to a small dragonet who survived her attacks. “I’m here for you. Don’t worry.” -Nightide to Agrave. “Ma? You’ll always be here for me, won’t you?” -a young Nightide to Silvertears. "They're going to pay. Every. Last. Goverment. Member. Dead. They're going to pay." -A distraught and angry Nightide declaring her vengeance. Relationships Silvertears Before her death, Silvertears and Nightide were very close. Silvertears would constantly hug and reassure her daughter, and seemed to be the only one who was able to predict hee spontaneous, flyaway personality. Equally, Nightide saw Silvertears as the dragon to become, and placed great trust in the dragon. After Silvertears’ death, Nightide’s love for her mother became a lot more prominent; but a lot sadder, too. On her Mother’s birthday, she would set up a tribute for her Mother and mourn her every day. Her death is also half the reason for why the killings are happening, showing that Nightide wishes to avenge her mother. Agrave Agrave and Nightide cared about each other romantically, amd it was quite easy to tell. Agrave would always buy a different flower and give it to her every day, and she pressed them all and put them in a trunk. Once they started going out, they would take it in turns to choose a place to go, such as the Sunset Boardwalk. Their aim was to get stuck at the top of the ferris wheel whilst the sun was setting, and, (with the help of a little technical maintenance by Agrave, and a few hours waiting) they succeeded to do so. Nightide’s love for Agrave quite visibly stays, even years after his death, with Nightide doing things such as naming a rescued animus after him, keeping his pressed flowers, and, not to mention, the killings that Nightide uses to avenge him with. Agrave II Agrave II first met the assassin whilst she was rescuing her. Agrave II saw her as an undefeatable warrior, a knight in shining armour here to save the day forevermore. As time went on, Agrave II started looking up to the warrior, seeing her as a substitute mother figure for her missing one. It is shown how much Nightide loves Agrave II, as she named the young animus after her much-loved deceased boyfriend. She also sends her to Pantala to keep her safe from the Government. Trivia *The reason her theme song his ‘Colours’ is because there are four colours in there that represent Nightide **Blue: Blue is shown to be the colour of sadness, and she fell into depression after her Mother’s death **Red: red represents fury, so red represents how angry she was at the Government for killing everyone she loved. **Lilac: lilac is a calm, happy colour. This represents Nighttide when she was dating Agrave. **Grey: a hard, sharp colour to represent the dragon that she’s become after all these deaths. *Nightide has insomnia. She doesn’t mind too much (although she is frustrated about it) as when she does sleep she gets nightmares about all the deaths she’s witnessed. *Her assassin name comes from her original concept- Nightide being a cyborg who got taken over by a virus called Parasite. *She has been asked to join several gangs, but refused, as she wants to take down the government rather than focus on petty little gang war. *Her fighting style is a mixture of pressure points and Taekwondo, with bonus weapons. *She dislikes being touched. *She has rules about her killing: **Don’t kill anyone with dragonets **Don’t kill dragonets **Kill quickly and painlessly **Only kill someone if they deserve it **Focus on killing to take down the government **If they harm dragonets they’re fair game **Never admit to your crimes Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin)